Turn of Events
by Sith Lord Revan1
Summary: Read and Find out


Turn of Events

A/N: A challenge I pose. If your wimpy don't bother but if your not, at least a ten chapter long Visas/MLS Exile story.

Summary:  Revan comes back after 4 years of wandering the unknown regions, to find the republic in more of a mess then he left it in. Bastila, Revan's "sister" died with the Jedi on Katarr. (what a shame) Now, Revan applies for a job at a certain mining facility.

1 year later a damaged smuggler ship docks with the mining facility. Not wanting to give away his Jedi past, Revan does not tell anybody that he knows the ship. The sole survivor, Padme Kurn (a.k.a. the exile) is floating in a kotlo tank.

Chapter 1 

"Ah……. Pay day, best day of the week!" a miner muttered as he went along the hallways of the Peragus mining facility. Sitting at the security desk was a man with black hair down to his shoulders, green eyes, the color of a boma beast. He was around 28 years old. His name was Revan Skywalker. The same Revan Skywalker that led the Republic to victory in the Mandalorian Wars, threatened the Republic as the Sith Lord, Darth Revan, Had his memory wiped by the Jedi Council, the same Revan Skywalker that helped Bastila Shan defeat Darth Malak, Revan former apprentice, and the same Revan Skywalker who after the death and Darth Malak and the destruction of the Star Forge, wandered the unknown regions of space searching for the "true" sith. He found and was nearly killed by them, thus he fled. Now, wanting to live a quite life away from the Jedi, Revan is the head of security.

"Hey, Revan; it's your turn to stand guard in the medical bay!" the commander of the mining facility's voice said out of Revan's comm.

"Right" Revan said, and as he walked to the medical bay, you could just hear him muttering: "Insensitive boma-herder"

"Hey, Revan, going to guard the hot survivor?" a clearly drunken miner said.

"Hey, bantha crap for brains, shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" Revan shot back.

"Why you!" the miner yelled grabbing for his mining blaster, but Revan was faster, he had his mining laser out, loaded, and pointing right at the man's chest.

"Word of advice, if you still want your "valuables", I suggest you shut up, put that goddamn blaster away, and never talk to me again." Revan said quietly, yet with a lot of force (not the force) that every miner backed away. He put away his blaster and made his way to the medical facility. When he got there he observed the "jedi." She had long black hair tied into a pony tail, ocean blue eyes, and a slim body.

"No! It couldn't be, Padme!" Revan had loved her since Malachor V

_Flashback _

"_Padme! Pull your forces back!" A 20 year-old Revan yelled through his comm., on his flag ship, the "Destroyer" which was getting ready to take off._

"_Why? Is "it" ready?" a female voice asked._

"_Yes! Boa-Dar just sent word to me!" Revan said. _

"_O.K. we are-damn!" Padme exclaimed. _

"_What?" Revan asked._

"_Those damn Mandlorians destroyed my ship with there goddamned Ion lasers!" Padme yelled._

"_Head to my ship!" Revan exclaimed._

"_Alright!" Padme said. And so Padme's forces headed and boarded the "Destroyer"_

"_Revan?" Padme asked as she stepped into his room. Revan, who was reading a data pad looked up and said:_

"_Yes?"_

"_Thank you." And she kissed him on the cheek._

_End Flashback_

That's when he fell in love with her. Bastila, and Revan discovered that they loved each other like brother and sister.

"I've got to try and save her!" Revan exclaimed.

So he used his force heal to try and heal her. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around. Revan quickly opened the koloto tank, and Padme fell out breathing heavily.

"Padme!" Revan exclaimed.

"Revan!" Padme explained.

They hugged each other and Revan's knees felt weak

"Revan! I thought, I herd-"

"Shhhhhhh" Revan soothed her.

"It's okay, just calm down, I will call the doctors and they will see if you are okay" Revan said. Padme only nodded, feeling very drowsy. The next thing Revan knew, Padme passed out.

"This looks very interesting" The head medic said as she examined Padme's body.

"I don't give a damn just tell me if she will be alright!" Revan said a little annoyed that the medic was checking out Padme. He always thought that the head medic liked girls, he just never knew if it was true or not.

"She will be alright, but I-" but the medic was cut off by Revan

"Listen to me you goddamn son of a lesbian you are not and I repeat not going anywhere with her, I will watch over her all night, got it!" Revan shouted. The medic, scared for her life and her sexuality nodded and ran from the room.

A/N: There u go r&r


End file.
